Memories Under Lock and Key
by SplatDragon
Summary: The pack had their memories when they were reborn. They regathered the pack. But when the final wolf was found, everything they remembered was erased. What will happen to them?


_**Title:**_ Memories Under Lock and Key  
 _ **Rating:**_ M  
 _ **Fandom:**_ Wolf's Rain  
 _ **Chapter(s):**_ 1/?  
 _ **Characters:**_ Kiba, Toboe, Tsume, Hige, Blue, Original Female OC, Quint, Hubb, Cher, Darcia III  
 _ **Pairings:**_ Tsume/Original Female OC, Toboe/Original Female OC, Blue/Hige, Cher/Hubb, Kiba/Cheza  
 _ **Synopsis:**_ The pack had their memories when they were reborn. They regathered the pack. But when the final wolf was found, everything they remembered was erased. What will happen to them?  
 _ **Tags:**_ Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Lactation, Childbirth, Blood, Violence, Gun Violence

* * *

It had been a long year for the Pack. Waking up in an unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar memories. Going through unfamiliar routines, with unfamiliar people. For a long time, none of them had remembered. But, one by one, something had 'clicked', and brought back their memories.

It had taken a long time but, with hard work, perseverance, and social media, the four had gotten back together. But, there was one thing they were missing: the final member of their pack. He had yet to remember. Well, as far as they knew, anyway. But if he had remembered, he hadn't bothered to seek them out yet. So, he had to not remember, right? Why would he not look for them?

Like they had expected, knowing him, he wasn't on any social media sites. However, they had managed to find a picture of him, along with people they assumed to be his coworkers, on the social media page for a motorcycle repair company. It was completely at random; Kiba had been looking for a company to fix his friends motorbike, and had come across it.

With Hige's computer skills, they'd managed to track where the picture was taken, and were now headed there. It was a very long trip; from New York, down to one of the southern states, but it would be worth it. They rode trains and buses, hitch-hiked in vans and, when all else failed, made the trek on paw.

Now, they stood in the city where the picture was taken, and had no clue where to begin. People bustled passed, pushed them out of their way, and cars roared by. It wasn't nearly as bad as New York, but it was still just as intimidating. For a long while, they simply stood and stared around, lost.

"Why don't we just go to where he works? Maybe we could pick up his scent there." Toboe suggested, his voice quieted by the hustle and bustle around him. Where he'd come from had been a small, rural town, and he'd only been in New York for a few days before they'd headed down. In those few days he'd seldom left the apartment, so he wasn't used to the excitement in the least.

Kiba nodded. He'd just been about to suggest that, only for the runt to beat him to it.

"Well, I feel stupid!"

Apparently Hige hadn't, though.

The trio (as Blue had volunteered to stay behind and look after the apartment) managed to find a bench and sat down, while Hige entered the coordinates into the GPS on his phone. As soon as the directions appeared, they were up and gone.

As it turned out, the motorcycle repair shop was actually in a nicer part of the city, surrounded by an open-air market. Unfortunately, a **CLOSED** sign hung in the window, and the door was locked, so they'd have to find another way in.

After a bit of trial and error, they managed to find an (albeit cramped) alleyway with no one in it, and a dumpster they could push in front so no one could see in. One by one, they dropped their human disguises, shaking their fur and shifting uncomfortably on the cobblestone floor of the alley.

With Hige and Kiba's combined strength (and Toboe's complaints that he wasn't allowed to help), they managed to shove the dumpster back into place so that they could get free. People gave the pack of 'dogs' odd looks as they ambled towards the shop; as they were in such a nice part of the city, it was rare to see a single stray animal, much less a pack. However, they made it to the back of the store with little incident and, finding an open window, leaped through.

After a moment of a searching, they located the locker room where the employees kept their things. Despite having some difficulty with the door, they were not going to put back up their disguises. Who knew if there were security cameras?

Kiba quickly located Tsume's locker, and nosed it open, a simple latching mechanism in place of a lock. There was next to nothing inside, except for a sock. And that was all they needed.

Kiba took a deep breath from it, imprinting his scent to memory, before allowing Toboe to do the same. Hige was last, although he was the most important; he had the best nose of the group. Once the fluffy wolf was satisfied, he grunted and nodded, shoving the locker shut with his shoulder, the latch sliding into place. They slipped back through the window, landing on the ground silently.

Hige began to circle and sniff, his circles enlarging when he didn't catch anything. When he reached the front door, as he expected, Tsume's scent pooled there. His ears perked and his tail wagged; he could work with this. The wolf's scent led off in several directions, but he could 'see' which one was fresher. His nose, which had been in the air before, tipped to the ground, and his tail stopped wagging so he could concentrate. The other two muffled laughter at the rare serious expression on his face, but followed behind.

He moved at a slow trot, slow enough that he would notice any changes in the scent and be able to find it if it suddenly cut off or branched. However, he also moved fast enough that the scent wouldn't get cold. On several occasions he doubled back or stopped and circled once more but, for the most part, he traveled steadily.

The 'heavy-boned' wolf's head poked around a corner to continue following it, only to freeze, and leap backwards as though to hide. "Guys!" Hige panted, looking over his shoulder at them, "found him!" The white wolf and the red wolf peeked around the brick wall and, sure enough, it was Tsume. Doing something they _never_ thought they would see.

He sat on a stool at an outside table, a plate of food in front of him. Across from him sat a girl perhaps a year or two his junior. The wolf-in-human's-clothing was holding out a strawberry dipped in (presumably) chocolate, and she was leaning forward to take bites off of it, her face crimson.

"Oh," Toboe started.

"My," Hige began.

"God," they finished together.

They looked at each other, and a mischievous grin spread across the wolves muzzles. Taking a brief moment to look around, Toboe switched to his human disguise, and launched forward, racing towards them.

"Tsume!" his voice carried well, and his head snapped up. He stared at Toboe for a moment before realization dawned on his face, and he leaped to his feet, nearly knocking over the table and his chair. "Tsumeeeeee!"

The leather-clad wolf extracted himself from the table, and stepped forward, staring at him in disbelief, while the girl looked on in confusion. "Runt!" Normally Tsume wouldn't say a word, but he'd just found his favorite member of the pack! Well, the runt'd found him. Oh, whatever!

For a moment, the girl he'd sat with looked jealous, before she seemed to look closer at Toboe. Her eyes looked over his face, and then down to his chest, and a light bulb seemed to go on. She went even redder, and hid her head in her hands.

Toboe leaped forward to hug the wolf, but the second their skin touched, a dizzy feeling washed over the pack. They let go of each other, putting their hands to their heads. "Tsume?" the alarm in the girl's voice was obvious, and she stood as though to go over to him.

Before she could, however, darkness rushed all fives' minds, and they pitched to the ground and laid still.


End file.
